


heaven

by chicles



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, angel au, i am on computer, may be for procrastination, pardon my spelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicles/pseuds/chicles
Summary: in which lucas is an angel and toni is not. but we already all knew the part about toni. mesut is laughing at you as we speak, toni.





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Footballsucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/gifts).



> spur of the moment idea comments welcome :))))

lucas was minding his own business chilling on a cloud, or whatever angels do. toni was being himself. the greatest tragedy of modern times. so lucas is here drinking a piña colada and living his best life. probably being one of the less annoying players of Real Madrid CF®. he was like 'ayooo i wanna do some angel stuff today' but what would he do is the question??? x files music. so he goes down to earth to like- pick up garbage that people keep littering because when humans won't throw away the goddamn trash then you ofc summon lucas from the skies! so he's picking up trash using one of those stick thingies with the spear. what are they called? they were on spongebob once i swear on it. oh according to google they are called litter sticks. lucas was using a litter stick.

 

there in all his mayonnaise, sleep deprived, sadboi that plays football, placing the blame on anyone but himself, crookish nature was toystoryni (kris)kroos(apple sauce). nah jk his name was toni kroos but who cares about that? he was existing in public and that was enough to make angels weep.not in the good way. lucas was crying. why, you ask? he was not beautiful af, it was not love at first sight, but this piece of spoiled sausage was littering!!! come on man that's like- common sense to not do that. what a jerk! 

 

"hey can you like. stop it would mean a lot to me" lucas the angel of this story, in case you forgot, asked.

 

"yeah lemme think. it would be really nice of me to exercise human decency wouldn't it?? unfortunately i am twonose kroonos- i mean toni kroos. decency is not my game." toni proceeded to flip down his sunglasses in a badass fashion like he was the hash slinging slasher. wait, wrong episode.

 

"oh come on man that's not cool hey say what if you pick that up and i take you out for coffee?" actual angel lucas bargained. tbh he had a melting piña colada and regretted this choice of community service.

 

toni responded i what he did best. blame literally everyone else. "i didn't even do it! when you popped right out of that cloud like 3 tons of garbage fell down. just like your manners. let's get some ice over here because that was a _sick burn_." 

 

oh i guess there's a shipping tag on this so there's gotta be romance?? darn.

 

"please it would be great!!" lucas said again. 

 

he looked into toenail- toni's! eyes. they were blue like the swimming pools where his dreams of getting toni to be humane drowned. tragic.

 

"only for u cos you asked so nice" toni did not know why he was not being his usual sardonic self. the line about eyes was already used so.... erm... yeah i got nothing. wait! _he was drawn to lucas this mysterious angel like a moth to a lamp._ saved the fic! nice!!

 

they spent the next 3 odd something hours picking up trash and whatever. lucas did not slam dunk toni into the garbage somehow. respect. but the watch on his hand said his drink was good as melted. he wanted another though so lucas called it a day and wished toni a goodbye and thank you.

 

"what about the coffee!!" toni cried as lucas went into the clouds.

 

"sorry about that i forgot! the only way we may meet again is if you become one of my own or a mortal enemy.... the demon. bye!" lucas cried and vanished.

 

toni really wanted the coffee date, but being an angel would be so hard... he decided to go the devil route and after years of being himself and some paperwork, he was set to be a devil when he eventually passed away.

 

part of the contract was that he had to live out his full human life, so he decided to agree to those conditions. he now plays for real madrid and the dfb team as an actual devil on earth until he could see lucas again.

**Author's Note:**

> it's up to you to decide if this an au or if toni is an actual demon on earth and this is based off real events. comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
